Aaroniero Arruruerie
Aaroniero Arruruerie is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. He is the 9th strongest member of the Espada. Background Aaroniero was a Gillian, the weakest class of Menos, before becoming an Arrancar, and the last of the first-generation Espada. At some point in the past, Aaroniero gained the powers of former Shinigami Lieutenant Kaien Shiba by absorbing Metastacia, the Hollow who killed and fused with Kaien. By doing this, Aaroniero was able to gain not only Metastacia's power to fuse with others but Kaien Shiba's memories and abilities as well as his Zanpakuto. This would later turn out quite useful later when he faced Kaien's former subordinate, Rukia Kuchiki. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level ' (Ranked higher than an unreleased Yammy Llargo, who fought two different Captain Level Shinigami, Hitsugaya, and Urahara.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic ' (Ranked higher than Yammy Llargo, who fought two different Captain Level Shinigami, who should be comparable to Shunsui Kyoraku at that point.) 'Durability: Large City Level (See Attack Potency.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Possession, Weapon Destruction, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación). Intelligence: High (Has the memories of a Lieutenant level Shinigami, as well as 33,650 Hollows. Tricked Rukia into believing Kaien was alive.) Stamina: Unspecified Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology:' Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Skilled Combatant:' Having inherited Kaien Shiba's memories, he can perfectly copy his fighting style, which made masterful use of his trident Zanpakuto, and nearly drove Rukia to her death. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes his skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. *'Cognition Synchronization:' He can broadcast his conscience to the rest of the Espada to alert them of an enemy's abilities. *'Fusion:' An ability stolen from Metastacia. It allows him to take over another being's body. *'Weapon Destruction:' An ability stolen from Metastacia. If a weapon touches one of his tentacles, it will immediately be destroyed. *'Zanpakuto:' Unlike most Zanpakuto, Aaroniero's is actually a part of his body, having the shape of a thick tentacle. It gives Aaroniero the ability to devour an enemy and completely copy their aspect, memories, and abilities. **'Resurrección - Glotonería:' The released state of Aaroniero's Zanpakuto. It allows him to take the shape of all 33,650 Hollows he's devoured simultaneously, giving him a massive body. Equipment *'Kaien's Zanpakuto:' The Zanpakuto belonging to the late Kaien Shiba. It takes the shape of a katana. **'Shikai - Nejibana:' The released state of Kaien's Zanpakuto. It takes the shape of a Trident, and it can manipulate water, generating waves that damage the enemy. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Pushed Rukia to near death and impaled her with his trident. Speed/Reactions *Can keep up with and outspeed Rukia. Durability/Endurance *Survived a powerful Kido blast from Rukia. Skill/Intelligence *Tricked Rukia into believing that Kaien had survived getting killed. *Became the only Gillian to join the Espada. Powerscaling Although he is one of the weaker Espada, he is still ranked above an unreleased Yammy Llargo, who is capable of fighting against an unrestrained Toshiro Hitsugaya in his Bankai state. That alone should grant Aaroniero access to scaling to the better feats at that point in the story, as they were all performed by Captain-level Shinigami. Weaknesses *He cannot maintain his transformations when exposed to sunlight. *If the glass capsule in his head is broken, he will die. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Villains Category:Spirits Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ability Copiers Category:Possession Users Category:Sword Users Category:Trident Users Category:Super Form Users